harry potter vs draco en de 12 jarige crimineel
by selientjuh
Summary: mijn verhaal is een mix tussen Artemis Fowl en Harry Potter. Wat er in staat moet je zelf maar lezen want anders verraad ik teveel. Niet te kritisch hoowr want ik ben nog aan het leren.ook zit ik er in verband met tijdsgebrek weinig achter, dus niet e sne
1. het jeugdprobleem

Hfst 1

Ron, Ron , Ron

O jongen wordt nu eens wakker. We hebben haast we moeten naar het ministerie!Er zijn problemen.

He mam wat ben jij nu weer aan het raaskallen? Het is veel te vroeg om zo in mijn oor te staan tetteren.

Ron kleed je nu aan en gedraag je eens naar je leeftijd! Anders sleep ik je aan je oren eruit, net zolang en hard tot ze zijn uitgerekt ! misschien dat je dan eens luistert. Of moet ik zorgen dat je kont net zo rood wordt als je haar?

Uhhh goede morgen mevrouw Wemel.

Mevrouw Wemel die Harry niet had zien staan veranderde meteen van humeur en was weer de bezorgde lieve moeder. Hallo Harry , wat is er jongen?

Ik wilde het een en ander weten waarom we in vredesnaam zo vroeg weg moeten?

Ach arme jongen weet je dat dan niet? Blijkbaar niet anders zou je het niet vragen. Nou kijk. Er is in Ierland een elfen-ontvoering gaande. Problemen , problemen jongen. De elf in kwestie is ook niet zomaar een elf. Het is een elf die alleen ondergronds leeft. Al jaren lang komen ze al niet meer boven de grond. Alleen voor hele speciale dingen. Wij hebben een ministerie en zij hebben de elf-Bi . Wat is er nu gebeurt? Mvr Wemel stopte even en vervolgde: Je weet dat er een reus losliep in Italie? Nou de elf- BI heeft dus een vrouwelijke kapitein erop afgestuurd. Natuurlijk is de reus gevangen , maar dat heeft haar heel veel kracht gekost. En elfen moeten hun kracht opladen doormiddel van een ritueel. Nu was deze elf tijdens het uitvoeren van het ritueel gevangen genomen. En door wie ? Een 12 jarige jongen. 12 JAAR!

O hemel we moeten nu echt gaan ik vertel jullie in de auto meer!

Eenmaal in de auto:

Mam , mam,mam

Ron wat nu weer.

Ik vroeg me af mam waarom we met een auto gaan?

Omdat het te druk is om met de haarden te gaan.allerlei tovernaars en heksen zullen wel zo gaan.

Mag ik dan nog wat zeggen of eigenlijk vragen?

Vooruit dan maar.

Wat is er nu gaande? Ik bedoel op het ministerie ?

Owja, nu heeft de jongen de elf meegenomen naar zijn huis. Wat nu het gruwelijke is , is dat hij in het huis van JEWEETWEL zit. De elfen weten natuurlijk wat er aan de hand is en er zijn pogingen tot bestorming en invasies gedaan . Maar zoals je kunt begrijpen heeft dat niet gewerkt. Nu hebben de elfen de tijd stil gezet om het huis. En als dat is afgelopen en de elfen en de jongen in kwestie niet op een akkoord zijn gekomen . Dan vrees ik en alle anderen dat er een bio-bom wordt gegooid.

Harry (zo slim als hij altijd is) vraagt : wat is een bio-bom?

Harry dat is een bom die alle levende wezens doodt. Niets blijft dan nog leven.


	2. op het ministerie

OP het ministerie

Op het ministerie is het een drukte waar je U tegen kan zeggen. Overal lopen tovernaars rond die als een gek aan het communiceren met de wereld van de ondergrondse elfen.( of wel Het Volk) Heksen met krijsende kinderen en natuurlijk elfen van het bovengrondse. Allemaal staan ze te dringen voor een groot scherm . OP dat scherm staat een groot huis . reusachtig groot. Maar nog voor het scherm staat een klein zenuwachtig ventje. Hij staat beter bekend als Droebel de minister van toverkunst. Naast hem staat een lange ijzige man met sluik blond haar. Harry had al een vermoeden wie dat zou kunnen zijn. "stilte!"werd er geroepen. Het had net zo goed niet geroepen kunnen worden. "STILTE NU JULLIE DOMME DWAZE ZIELEN" . De lijzige man was opgestaan. "ik ben Lucius Malfidus en ik heb een mededeling voor jullie. Aangezien de heer Droebel deze situatie niet aankan ben ik de nieuwe minister" er werd zachtjes gemompeld en zoals Harry en Ron konden horen was dat niet veel goeds.

"ik weet en begrijp dat jullie van slag zijn maar ik verzeker jullie dat het niet nodig is. De situatie is riskant maar er zijn een paar bevoegde tovernaars op pad . Hier op het scherm achter mij kunnen jullie de situatie zien zoals het op dit moment is"

"ach , man verdoe onze tijd niet ! de tijd om dat huis staat stil , wat dus inhoud dat ze volledig afgesloten zijn van de buitenwereld" merkte een centaur op.

"slim, klein veulentje maar wij hebben HET VOLK gevraagd onze tijd ook stil te zetten , wat dus inhoud dat wij contact hebben met het huis. We hebben nu inderdaad geen idee wat er in dat huis gebeurt , mat zal snel veranderen en ik zal ……"

De zin werd nooit afgemaakt want er waren bewegingen op het scherm te zien. Een grote man kwam het huis uit en liep naar een soort van zeer modern busje om daar heel wat zakken uit te halen. Vervolgens kwam hij naar buiten met 2 kleine dingetjes om zijn schouders. Het leken wel poppetjes waarvan meerdere malen dingen van afgebroken waren en slecht gerepareerd. De man gooide ze neer en bulderde van het lachen. Vervolgens liep hij weg het huis weer in.

En het werd stil . net op het moment dat iedereen dacht dat het afgelopen zou zijn kwam er een keiharde knal. EN alles werd blauw.

"wat was dat" vroeg de bijdehante centaur.

"ik dacht dat jij dat wel zou weten , want jij was net ook zo bijdehand. Ik zal het je wel vertellen . Dat was de bio-bom." zei Lucius Malfidus.

"wat , een bio-bom. Wat vreselijk , arme, arme inwoners van het huis. Vreselijk om zo om te komen . Een bio-bom."

"ach , wat zijn eigen schuld , had hij maar niet die elf moeten ontvoeren."

Zo werd er nog even gediscussieerd.

"ik wil niet vervelend zijn , maar als dat een bio-bom is , hoe kan het dan dat alle planten en bloemen nog leven? Zelf denk ik meer aan een grote translocatie van meerdere personen. Want als je meer personen verplaatst met een via-via of gewoon op eigen kracht , kan dat een grote explosie veroorzaken." Zei een vriendelijke gemoedelijke stem.

" jij vervloekte Perkamentus! Jij probeert mijn gezag te ondermijnen, zodat je zelf op mijn plaats kan gaan zitten. Dat probeerde je al jaren en nu ook" zei de inmiddels paars aangelopen Malfidus.

"sorry hoor mijn beste , maar ik zou nooit en te nimmer mijn baan als schoolhoofd opofferen voor dat van jou. Trouwens jou baan valt in het niet bij dat van mij. Ik bedoel maar als ik ze niet een beetje opvoed zullen ze jou in latere jaren nooit steunen. En jij hoeft mij niet te wijzen op onjuist heden, alleen al omdat ik het verschil weet tussen een bio-bom en een translocatie." Zei Perkamentus koel.

"jij barbaar, ondeugd , gedrocht , jij ,jij ……………."sputterde Malfidus.

**BLIEP BLIEP BLIEP BLIEP **( de pieper , dat is een soort telefoon van Malfidus gaat af)

"ja hallo , wat is er sprake van translocatie? Ik bergrijp het.¿ wat een moord? Geen jongen van 12 die de aanslag heeft gepleegd? Een oudere man genaamd Artemis Fowl senior? Goed , goed ik spreek je zo wel Secaratoruis."

Malfidus klapt zijn pieper dicht en gaat weer voor het scherm staan.

"ik moet helaas bekennen dat je gelijk had" mompelde hij tegen Perkamentus.

Tegen de menigte : " Beste mensen en andere wezens. Voor nu lijkt het afgelopen te zijn. Wij gaan nu in vergadering en er zal zo spoedig mogelijk meer bekend worden gemaakt over deze vreemde gebeurtenis. Houd dus goed de OCHTENDPROFEET in de smiezen. Bedankt voor uw komst en nogmaals er is niets meer aan de hand."

Verbaasd van deze vreemde afloop, stroomde de mensen naar buiten. Ergens in het midden loopt een jongen van 12 jaar en een flinke man. Niet dat iemand op ze let , want tussen reuzen elfen , kobolden zien ze er verreweg normaal uit. Harry kijkt langs alle mensen en zijn oog valt op iets heel walgelijks. Draco. En hij is niet alleen. Hij staat daar met een meisje bij zich tegen de fontein aan. Dan volgen er steeds meer en meer meisjes. Harry kan zijn nieuwsgierigheid niet bedwingen en loopt er heen. Het enige dat hij op kan vangen is het gezwijmel van een paar meisjes. Over : hoe het wel niet zou zijn als zijn vader weg moet op een gevaarlijke missie of hoe lang het gaat duren voor Perkamentus in de bak zit. Harry kijkt rond en tot zijn schrik ziet hij Loena Leeflang staan. De vrouw van zijn leven. Geweldig als ze zo met die uitpuilende ogen naar hem kijkt. Dus Harry moet weer met die arrogante rot kop even ertussen gaan staan. En vervolgens klimt hij in de fontein. "hallo wat zijn jullie triest. Ik ben degene die het tegen JEWEETWEL op heb genomen en niet hij. Hij is gewoon een trieste aansteller. En dat weten jullie." En Harry uit pure wanhoop trekt zijn blouse open en laat iedereen zijn gespierde front zien . (NOT) En er volgt gemompel. Een wat dromerige stem die helaas voor Harry afkomstig is van Loena zegt "Harry dat gezeik over JEWEETWEL lezen we elke dag in de OCHTENDPROFEET. En bespaar ons die blote kas want , die ene borsthaar is niet erg imposant. Maar wel erg onprettig."Deze zin werd gevolgd door een hoop gelach. Na dit gelach hoorde men een hoog gegiechel. Het was van een meisje. Ze droeg een zwarte zonnebril en al haar kleren en asseciores waren netjes op elkaar afgestemd. "wie ben jij ?"bracht Harry er met moeite uit omdat hij vermaakt staarde naar het front van het meisje. "ik , hihihi, ben Juliette . Juliette Butler . wat een crisis he met dat Fowl gedoe?" " zeker weten."mompelde Harry ( nog steeds kijkend) . "ach" ging Juliette door en duwde haar front meer de richting van Harry in. "aan de andere kant wel sexy hoor. Nog nooit heeft iemand het BOEK van de elfen kunnen ontcijferen. Met zo'n slim iemand wil ik mijn bedje wel delen."Juliette keek naar Harry en vervolgde : "maar jij mag er ook best wel wezen. Je bent best wel een lekkertje . Lief trouwens die borsthaar . Maar ik ga . ik zie je nog wel op school". En met een knipoog liep ze weer verder, en verdween in de menigte. "wel een grappig meisje"zei Draco. "al is haar smaak niet echt geweldig. Harry nu is het wel klaar met die poppenkast en kom die fontein af.". Voor het eerst in zijn leven luisterde Harry naar zijn meerdere ( Draco dus want hij is gewoon beter) en sprong van de fontein af. Maar de slimmerd struikelde en viel languit op de grond. Draco liep naar hem toe. Hij trok Harry aan zijn armen overeind. En dat beeld zou altijd bij hem blijven. Terwijl de meisjes hem uitzwaaide liep hij richting de uitgang. Hij was verdwaasd. Wie was dat meisje? Waarom had hij haar nog nooit gezien. En toch die naam , hij kwam zo bekend voor. En dat van Harry? Dat kan toch niet? Vreemd heel , vreemd. Weet wat zou kunnen ? dacht Draco verder. Het zou kunnen dat ze dit jaar nieuw op school komt, omdat ze van een andere magische school afkomt. Ja dat zou kunnen. Maar wat verklaart dan het feit dat hij haar naam herkende. Draco slenterde diep in gedachten verzonken . door zijn onoplettendheid knalde hij tegen zijn vader op. Die hem ernstig aankeek. "jongen er is iets goed mis. Er zijn nieuwe dooddoeners die zich hebben aangesloten bij VOLDEMORT. En het zijn mensen waarvan men altijd al dacht dat ze dood waren. Volgens mij heeft dit ook met vannacht te maken. Het is ook vreemd dat bijna alle inwonende van het huis dood zijn. Ookal heeft Perkamentus gelijk over die translocatie en is iets vreemds aan de hand. Ik leg het je later nog wel uit of lees morgen maar de OCHTENDPROFEET. Ik ga nu met Secaratoruis praten over de huidige situatie. Zeg tegen je moeder dat ik niet thuiskom vannacht. Want ik moet overwerken en andere SPECIALE dingen doen snap je wel?" draco knikte en liep weg. Zijn vader zwaaide en ging vervolgens de vergaderkamer in. En opnieuw verzonk Draco in zijn gedachtes . zo slenterde hij verder tot hij bij de gouden lift was. De vrouwenstem klonk en uit automatisme , drukt Draco op de laatste knop. Binnen een paar seconden stond hij buiten in een oude telefooncel. Hij opende de deur en hoorde wat gepraat. Hij keek rond en zag dat meisje en een flinke vent om zich heen kijken. Toen een grote wagen arriveerde stapte een kleine jongen in en de 2 volgde hem. Op de auto zat een Iers kenteken. 2991-F-O-W-L.


	3. Ochtendgelul

Het dilemma in Huize Fowl

Auteur : Rita Pulpers

Ochtendprofeet van 27-04-2008

Vannacht heeft er zich een dilemma afgespeeld. In huize Fowl dat staat in Ierland was vannacht een dreiging met een blauwspoeling. Wat nu het geval was , was dat er een elf van HET VOLK ontvoerd was. Aangezien de vrouwelijke elf een hoge functie had was er zeer snel alarm geslagen. In eerste instantie dacht men dat de 12-jarige Artemis fowl junior de aanslag had gepleegd , maar na nader onderzoek heeft gebleken dat hoogstwaarschijnlijk de dienaar genaamd Butler de aanslag heeft gepleegd. Dit omdat hij vond dat zijn familie te lang de Fowls heeft gediend. Uit protest heeft hij de elf gevangen gehouden in ruil voor goud om zijn vrijheid mee af te kopen.Inderdaad heeft hij gebruik gemaakt van het lichaam van Artemis om zichzelf te beschermen. Na dat hij merkte dat het ministerie hem op de nek zat en hij het goud binnenhad verplaatste hij zich met een translocatie. Ook nam hij Artemis mee . tot nu toe zegt men hem gezien te hebben op het ministerie. Uiteindelijk heeft HET VOLK wel een blauwspoeling gedaan maar was hij al ontsnapt.

Gelukkig heeft de gevangene niets en beaamd ze dit verhaal. Meer weten? Lees dan verder in de krant.

Maar er werd niet verder gelezen. Een paar ranke vingers sloten zich om de krant en versnipperde hem volledig. "ik heb dit nooit beaamd. Die vrouw is gek. Ze kickt gewoon op aandacht en op het idee mensen kapot te maken om zelf rijker te worden." Holly stond versteld.

"arme Butler voor al zijn trouw aan dat snot joch wordt hij nu vervolgd. Ik vind dit heel zielig"

Holly liep naar de kamer van Root.

"morgen kapitein Short"bromde hij.

"commandant, ik heb u wat te zeggen en te vragen. Laat ik maar met de deur in huis vallen. Ik weet niet of u de ochtendprofeet heeft gelezen?"

"wel degelijk kapitein en ik weet wat je wil gaan zeggen. Dat die Butler ten onrechte gestraft kan worden als ze hem vinden"mompelde Root

"dat wilde ik inderdaad zeggen , maar ik wilde vragen of er een mogelijkheid is dat ik met het MODDERVOLK kon spreken. Om mijn verhaal te vertellen."

"ik ben bang dat dat moeilijk wordt. Maar ik krijg net binnen dat jij even naar Foaly moet komen.Ik denk dat hij iets heel interessants voor je heeft."

Holly liep zonder te wachten op meer info weg op weg naar het kamertje van Foaly.

Hij was in gesprek met Lucius Malfidus.

"ahhh, dat is vast Holly , mooi want ik wil even met jou praten. Ik heb de Ochtendprofeet gelezen en geconstateerd dat het grote deels lulkoek is. Ik wil dus jouw verhaal weten want dit moet opgelost worden."

Holly was verbaasd maar verteld haar verhaal.

"je begrijpt wel Holly dat er nader onderzoek wordt gedaan."

Holly knikte. Ze was wel degelijk blij dat hij graag naar luisterde.

"was dit waar ik voor moest komen?"

"nee Holly er is nog meer . Kijk op het scherm voor je"

"o mijn god , dit mag niet en dit kan niet. Arme Artemis" mompelde Holly


	4. de gedachten

Holly schrok zich dood na de beelden van heer Lucius te hebben gezien. Die arm , die jongen, Artemis en Butler . het kon niet waar zijn.

Holly herstelde zich vrij snel weer en vroeg aan Lucius : "mijnheer hoe komt u aan deze beelden en wat heeft het met mijn verhaal en het leven van Butler te maken?"

"hoe ik aan de beelden kom is niet belangrijk. Wat veel belangrijker is ,wat is de betrekking met de gebeurtenis van afgelopen nacht. Volgens onderzoek klopt het niet dat de verdachte ( artemis fowl) helemaal vrijuit gaat. En na uw verhaal te hebben gehoord is dat ook weer bevestigd. Maar wat mij meer zorgen baart is hoe kan die jongen zo machtig zijn. We hebben een theorie . helaas kunnen we deze niet vrijgeven. Ik weet in ieder geval dat Artemis is toegelaten op Zweinstein. Dan kunnen we hem goed in de gaten houden."

"en Butler dan? Ik bedoel hij is op dit moment vogelvrij verklaard."

"ja dat is zeker een probleem. Hmm helaas ben ik niet zo geliefd bij de Wikenweegschaar . maar ik kan het allicht proberen. Perkamentus zal wel tegen me zijn , maar ik kan geen onschuldige mensen laten sterven. Ik zal meteen even bellen."

Het hoofd van Lucius dat op het scherm stond verdween en alleen zijn stem bleef vaag hoorbaar.

Vervolgens kwam een rood hoofd weer terug op het scherm.

"ok het is geregeld. Vanavond een gesprek . ik hoop dat ik ze over kan halen. Ik denk dat ik maar eens ga sluiten. Foaly druk me maar weg ik piep je wel weer op als ik je nodig heb. Ik ga dat dossier zoeken van Butler."

Foaly wilde hem net wegdrukken toen Lucius nog wat wilde zeggen.: "holly heeft Butler nog zijn voornaam uitgesproken?"

"nee dat heeft hij niet"

"helaas dan wordt het maar nachtwerk. Nou ja jullie horen het."

En weg was hij.

"weet je Foaly? Ik ben best blij met deze nieuwe minister. Want Droebel had nooit nader onderzoek gedaan. Kijk maar naar Zwarts. Hij vond het niet eens erg."

"nee ik ben dat helemaal met je eens. Hij was helemaal onder de indruk van mijn spullen" zei de centaur stralend.

Holly grinnikte. Ze voelde iets heel vreemds bij de gedachte aan de gekke Foaly. Hij was inmiddels al bezig met de computer voor hem en had haar niet meer in de gaten.

Ik wordt gek. Ik en Foaly? Echt niet! Belachelijk. Net zoiets dat Root een oogje zou hebben op Knuppel. Naja en al zou ik op hem zijn. Hij is alleen maar verliefd op zijn technische snufjes. Dacht Holly. Vervolgens liep ze het gebouwtje van Foaly uit.

Foaly zelf zat echter niet te klooien met technische dingen.

Integendeel hij probeerde iets moois te maken. Een gedicht namelijk. Voor een heel bijzonder iemand. Alleen het wilde niet lopen. Hij had alleen nog maar dit:

Ik loop over het strand

Ik en ik alleen

Lopend alsmaar door

Met een loopkogel aan mijn enkel

Een kogel van schuld

Vele mensen om me heen

Alle mensen lachen

Ik heb een pleister op mijn mond

Lachen is onmogelijk

Mensen zijn zo verliefd

Ze raken elkaar aan

Maar mijn handen zijn gebonden

Aanraken onmogelijk

Wat is er voor mij eigenlijk niet onmogelijk

Ik blijf wachten

Op de persoon die mij bevrijd

En mijn wereld opent

Ik en ik alleen

(copyright by : selina oldenboom)

Zo ik hou het hier maar bij. Denkt Foaly. Zijn vingers schieten als een konijn op een hete bakplaat het toetsenbord over.

" savety , scaley, short, sheber. O daar staat ze!" Foaly scrollt weer omhoog. Hij drukt op de knop en verzendt zijn gedicht.

"zo nu maar wachten wat ze er van vind"en met een licht hoofd loopt hij zijn kantoortje uit.

Maar helaas niet iedereen was met een licht hoofd aan het rondlopen.

Draco Malfidus liep alleen nog maar te piekeren. In zijn hoofd gaan constant gedachtes rond zoals:

Wat was er precies aan de hand in dat huis?

Wat heeft die jongen ermee te maken?

Hoe kwam het dat ik hem zag?

Wat is er met die butler?

In zijn onoplettendheid knalt hij tegen autoportier op die net open ging. Omdat hij teveel stress in zijn kop had zitten viel hij neer. (meiden niet huilen hoor ) de bestuurder van de auto stapt uit.

"heer er ligt een kleine blonde aap op de grond." Bromde de chauffeur

"neem hem maar mee naar huis en dan kijken we wel verder." Zei een stem.

"weet u het zeker? Hij ziet er best gehaaid uit"

"ik weet het heel zeker. Ik bedoel jij bent er toch?"

Zonder verdere tegenspraak deed de bestuurder wat hem werd gevraagd. Hij gooide Draco op de achterbank van de limousine ( wat een mazzel) . en met volle gas rijdt hij vervolgens weg.

"vader , vader wat is er aan de hand? Wie ligt er in de logeerkamer?

"een gast Diedra. ( spreek uit die-jee-draa) trouwens je kan best wel even kijken. De onoplettendheid van onze John heeft hem bewusteloos gemaakt. Als hij wakker is kan je meteen wat te eten of te drinken aanbieden."

Diedra was een leuke meid van 18 jaar. Ze had rood/bruin haar tot net over haar schouders. Ze was niet bijzonder knap, helemaal niet zelfs. Maar ze was erg spontaan en hield ontzettend van sport. Ze zat ook al vanaf de 1e in het Zwerkbalteam van Ravenklauw. Ze was absoluut geen trutje. Integendeel ze leek wel wat op een gothic.

Vrolijk rende ze weer richting het huis. In haar haast om te kijken rende ze een vaas op een buste omver. Maar dankzij haar snelle reflexen kon ze de vaas nog redden. Ze stormde de hoek om en de volgende gang in. Het huis leek wel oneindig als je haast had. Nog een trap op en ze was in de logeerkamer.

En daar lag hij dan. Als een kleine blonde baby opgerold in een bed. Hij had wel een flinke snee in zijn hoofd.

Vast van de autodeur , dacht Diedra. Dit omdat er nog een zwarte vlek op zijn hoofd zat. Ze liep dichterbij. En nog dichter. En toen ……………………………………………………….

" **waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh wat ranzig!"**

John de dienaar van de familie rent naar boven om te gaan kijken wat er met Diedra was."

"diedra wat is er . is er gevaar?"

"nee maar kijk wat voor een ding daar ligt in dat bed."haar vinger gleed naar Draco.

"heeft u daar bezwaar tegen dan? Ik bedoel hij heeft niet echt een prettig koppie maar op zich lijkt hij me niet heel ernstig."

"niet heel ernstig? Niet heel ernstig? Dat is de zoon van de nieuwe minister. En hij zit bij mij op school. In Zwadderich. Hij denkt dat hij heel wat is. Ik vind hem walgelijk. echt hoor ik zou hem het liefst net zolang slaan tot hij niet meer wakker wordt."

De bediende grinnikte.

"maar Diedra wees redelijk, u heeft mij niet verteld waarom U hem persoonlijk haat. En trouwens , ik had hem op straat laten liggen als uw vader niet had opgedragen hem mee te nemen. Ik zal wel op hem passen , dan kunt u zich voorbereiden op morgen , wamt dan vertrekt uw trein naar Zweinstein."

"nee ik heb het je inderdaad niet verteld , maar dat is ook niet belangrijk. Maar je hebt gelijk. Ik moet me maar klaar gaan maken voor morgen. Bedankt John, het zal een hele opoffering moeten zijn!"

"geen dank mevrouw, zolang u zich maar goed voelt." Zei de bediende met een lach.

Diedra draaide zich om en liep de kamer uit.

"wat hij mij aan heeft gedaan? Dat John het durfde te vragen zeg. Ik weet het nog heel goed. Het was net na een onderzoek. Er was een negatieve uitslag uitgekomen. Ik had het aan een vriendin verteld."

Diedra stopte even met mompelen in haarzelf een opende de deur van haar eigen kamer. Vervolgens liep ze naar haar bureau en haalde daar een oud dagboek uit. Eigenlijk was het meer een gedichten boek. Ze schreef erin na elke belangrijke gebeurtenis. De dood van haar moeder stond er ook in. En haar eerste verliefdheid gewoon alles.

"ik had het nooit aan die vriendin moeten vertellen. Want zei lulde het meteen weer door aan Malfidus."

Ze bladerde het boek door. En daar stond het. Het gedicht over de reactie van Draco.

Jij hebt mij belazerd, jij hebt me afgebekt

Jij denkt nooit na over wat je zegt

Jij wil nooit luisteren als iemand problemen aan je uitlegt

Jij kan nooit je aandacht bij iemand houden

Jij kan nooit je grote mond dichthouden

Altijd maar valse grappen maken

Nooit nadenken of het iemand zou kunnen raken

Wel zeggen dat het je spijt

Maar in werkelijkheid heb je schijt

Ik dacht eerst dat je een aardig persoon was

Maar dat is verandert sinds pas

Want toen jij me dat had aangedaan

Ben ik door een hel gegaan

Ik was ziek en jij lag helemaal plat

Toen je zelf zei dat ik niet lang meer te leven had

Dan ga je me weer commanderen

Niet denken dat je er iets van zou leren

Maar jij luistert nooit naar mij

Je hebt me pijn gedaan, ben je nu blij?

Altijd had ik medelijden met jou

Maar ga nu uit mijn buurt en gauw

Als je er over wil praten laat je het maar horen

Misschien een tip als je nog een goed puntje wil scoren

In de logeerkamer zat John maar braaf te wachten tot Draco wakker zou worden. En maar wachten en maar wachten en maar wachten. John vertrouwde het niet dat de jongen zo lang buiten westen kon zijn. Dus boog hij zich over de jongen heen om te kijken of hij nog wel adem haalde. En op dat moment.

"**boe !"**

Draco was wakker. John schrok zich dood en viel achterover.

Draco sprong op het bed en trok zijn toverstaf.

John lag nog steeds op de grond.

Eigenlijk best een zielig gezicht, zo'n grote stoere sterke man , die daar hopeloos voor een jongen op de grond lag.

Draco haalde jachtig adem.

"eerst ontvoer je de elf en dan mij? Wat ben jij voor een trieste man! Wat wil je geld? Jij denkt ook, als ik de zoon van de minister te pakken krijg, krijg ik in ruil voor hem vast veel geld"

"Maar ik weet niet wat je bedoelt. Ik heb nog nooit een elf ontvoerd!" stamelde John.

" ach Butler lieg niet zo! We hebben alles op band. We weten dat jij het deed en je hebt een gruwelijk goed motief!"

" maar heer ik ben Butler helemaal niet! Ik heet John."

"nog steeds liegen? Hier pak aan !"

Draco raakte in paniek. Hij was boos en moest en zou weg komen bij deze engerd. Dus viel hij aan.

Beneden hoorde Diedra een hoop gerommel. Ze pakte haar walkie – talkie en piepte Arno Bot op. Meteen kwam hij al aan rennen. Ook Diedra stormde weg de trap naar de logeerkamer. Met Bot op haar hielen stormde ze de trappen op. Bot nam niet eens de moeite de deur te openen en trapte hem zo in. En daar in de kamer lag John te worstelen met Draco.

Arno bulderde van het lachen. "kan jij zo'n 16 jarig manneke niet aan ? dat vind ik wel heel zielig !"

Maar John lachte niet en zei " niet alles gaat met doodslag, dat zou je moeten weten Arno. Ik kan niet zomaar deze jongen iets aandoen. Haal hem nu maar van me af."

Dat laatste was al niet meer nodig. Draco liet al los na het zien van de geschrokken Diedra. Hij herkende haar. Hij was altijd al gek op haar geweest. Maar hij was te stom het toe te geven. Sterker nog hij heeft haar frontaal belachelijk gemaakt.

"Diedra wat doe jij hier?" vroeg hij zachtjes.

"ik woon hier. En nu is het mijn beurt om vragen te stellen. Wat doe jij op de grond , kreunend met onze Butler? Kon je je niet inhouden? Was hij te verleidelijk voor je ? of was Harry niet goed genoeg?"

Ok dit had Draco wel verdiend. Hij had zelf precies hetzelfde gedaan. Maar zei ze nu butler?

Draco herstelde zich en zei : "nee inderdaad Harry was niet goed genoeg. Maar ik zag jullie Butler aan voor DE Butler. Je weet wel die van het nieuws."

"geloof je dat echt? Ik niet. Mijn vader kent hem persoonlijk. Hij is hondstrouw aan Artemis. Hij zou nooit iets tegen hem beramen. Trouwens. Je slaapt vannacht bij ons omdat ik morgen toch naar Zweinstein moet. Je moeder brengt vanavond je tas. Ga nu maar liggen, dan komt John je eten wel brengen."

Ze liep de kamer uit en De 2 bedienden volgden haar. Draco keek naar haar en keek wat voor een strak kontje ze had.


	5. de redding is dichterbij

Artemis zat met zijn neus in de Ochtendprofeet en lachte.

"weet je Butler, al met al was dit een zeer geslaagde missie. Ondanks dat ik dan wat gewelddadigere stappen heb ondernomen. Het enige probleem is nu dat JIJ wordt aangezien als de dader en ik je nu moeilijk meer als dekmantel kan gebruiken. Wat zijn die mensen toch stom. We moeten nu wel alleen oppassen met die nieuwe minister. Volgens mij is hij heel gehaaid."

"ach" mompelde Butler. "We hebben nog nooit ergens voor teruggedeinsd en ik denk niet dat dit de eerste keer zou zijn"

Maar in feite dacht hij: niet helemaal volgens plan? Iets meer geweld? Ok hij was altijd al een beetje verkikkerd geweest op goud en rijkdom maar het erger. Ik zou zeggen dat iemand anders zijn lichaam in heeft genomen. Want hij is heel sterk veranderd.

"en morgen" ging Artemis rustig verder. "dan vertrekt de trein naar Zweinstein. Dan kan ik nog grotere plannen opzetten. Met mijn supersnelle computer kan ik ……..

"kan ik niets"mompelde Butler. "want je weet dat je geen Dreuzelvoorwerpen kan meenemen of laten werken op Zweinstein."

"denk jij nu echt dat ik dat niet wist? Ik heb mijn computer omgebouwd met de elfentechnologie. Nu kan hij alles en overal."

'ok . Daar had ik n iet aan gedacht"zei de overtroffen Butler.

"ik ga uw tas maar halen en even controleren of Juliet alles heeft gepakt."

Zonder op enkele opdracht te wachten liep hij weg naar de trap die leidde naar de kamer van Artemis. En daar was inderdaad Juliet. Alleen was zij echt niet bezig om de koffer van haar werkgever te pakken. Nee, hoor ze zat met haar telefoon in haar hand en waarschijnlijk te smsen. Butler ging naast haar zitten. En hij moest lachen.

"zo Juul weer een nieuwe? Je slaat ze wel weer aan de haak."

"zeker . En weet je wel wie? Harry Potter. Ik moest gisteren naar de Wegisweg om spullen te halen voor Artemis en toen kwam ik hem weer tegen bij Klieder en Vlek. Hij was nogal zielig want hij had ruzie gehad met een meisje. Een meisje waar hij verliefd op was. Dus ik ging hem troosten. En ik kreeg natuurlijk zijn nummer. Ok hij is niet echt knap en niet leuk. Maar voor mijn naam zou het niet zo slecht zijn om met een beroemdheid te hebben gehad."

Butler moest weer lachen. Maar opeens verdween die lach.

"weet je wat mij opvalt? Dat meester Artemis zich heel vreemd gedraagt. Hij werd ineens gewelddadig en ook zelfs moordlustig. Ik vraag me af hoe dat komt. Hij was altijd slim enzo, maar toch?"

Juliet keek haar 4 jaar oudere broer aan."dat viel mij ook op. Hij probeerde Holly te doden en Spiro. Het was alsof hij helemaal flipte…………."

"juliet , ben je al klaar?" klonk de stem van Artemis. "ik wil morgen niets meer hoeven doen want ik heb het heel druk"…………………………………..

Mopperend liep Diedra door de hallen van haar huis. Dat Draco dat kon denken. Butler was onschuldig dat wist zij zeker. Het was niet altijd een lieverdje maar dat was zijn werkgever ook niet. dat wist zij naar aanleiding van het verhaal dat Bot haar vertelde. Hij had haar verteld over hem toen ze hem ontmoetten in een visrestaurant. Hij was 20 jaar en zag er keurig uit in zijn pak en kale hoofd. Maar hij had ogen , prachtige ogen die je doorboorde als je er in keek. Ze waren groen/bruin de kleuren waar Diedra helemaal weg van was. Zelf had ze hem nog nooit ontmoet maar ze had veel over hem gehoord. Hij was een van de beste op de Academie en daarom was het een hele eer als je hem dan tegen kwam. Arno Bot had tegen hem gevochten en verloren. Op het moment stonden de kranten bol van zijn foto's omdat hij een misdadiger zou zijn. Ze had ze allemaal bewaard en ingeplakt. Vreemd misschien maar ze voelde zich sterk tot hem aangetrokken. Dat kwam omdat zij zich onbegrepen en verward voelde en ze kon zich voorstellen dat hij dat ook had.

Diedra trok haar jurk recht. Ze haatte die dingen ontzettend. Het was omdat Mevrouw Malfidus kwam eten. Echt een nachtmerrie. Weer een top idee van meneer Spiro, DE rijkste van de rijkste.

"oh mevrouw wat ziet u er prachtig uit." Zei de vrolijke zangerige stem van de dienstmeid. De dienstmeid heette Amber en was Diedra's beste vriendin. Ze weet van Draco en over die uitslag van het ziekenhuis en tuurlijk over haar verliefdheid op Butler.

"O prachtig. Draai eens rond. Heel elegant. U zou vaker een jurk moeten dragen. Dat zwart met die glitters! Echt geweldig."

"tja , voor een jurk is hij wel ok. Heb je de krant van vandaag?"

"HELAAS wel. Ik weet niet of u dit wilt lezen , want dit is vreselijk. Ze willen…….."

Maar de zin kwam niet meer af want Diedra had de krant al uit haar handen gegrist.

**Ochtendprofeet**

**Auteur : Rita Pulpers**

**Helaas moeten we mededelen dat we geen spoor hebben kunnen vinden we de gezochte heer ? Butler ( ? vraagteken hoort voornaam te zijn) . ook de ex-gevangene laat niets los wat bruikbaar is. De minister heeft afgelopen avond een overleg gepleegd met de Wikenweegschaar maar daar kwam helaas voor Butler en de minister weinig goeds uit. De minister die Butler heeft verdedigt moet ten zeerste oppassen niet ontslagen te worden. Maar niet alleen hij maar ook een deel van het Volk heeft tegen de Wikenweegschaar geprotesteerd. Ze vinden dat er niet genoeg is bewijs om hem vogelvrij te verklaren. Maar helaas voor de heer Butler heeft dit zeer zeker niet gewerkt. Hiernaast een foto van de verdachte met zijn werkgever. OP het hoofd van deze gevaarlijke persoon staat 100.000.000galjoenen. voor de gouden tip staat 10.000.000. galjoenen. En ……..**

Diedra hoefde niet verder te lezen. "nee dit mag niet. Ik moet dit stoppen. Hij is gewoon onschuldig. Is er geen manier om met Holly te praten?"

"ik heb wel een idee maar ik weet niet of u het leuk gaat vinden. Ik denk dat die Draco de sleutel zou kunnen zijn. Een stapje dichte bij hem is een stapje dichter bij zijn vader."

"en wat moet ik met zijn vader.?"

"zijn vader is de minister. Hij moet alles regelen. Dus ook over Butler. En hij zal vast veel kontact hebben met Holly over deze situatie. En zij weet het meest van wie dan ook over Butler!"

"je bent echt top Amber. Alleen houdt dat wel in dat ik aardig moet zijn tegen Draco. Maar voor Butler heb ik alles over."

"Butler is gewoon ontzettend sexy in dat pak!"

"hij is wel van mij en dat weet je Amber ." lachte Diedra.

Ze liep door naar de zaal. Het was een grote zaal met allerlei gouden spullen. Grote kroonluchters aan het plafond, reuze spiegels en ook de bloemen ontbraken niet. Diedra wist nog goed dat toen met het overlijden van haar moeder overal zwart te zien was. Volgens haar was dat nooit de wil van haar moeder geweest. In het midden van de zaal stond een grote gouden tafel. Zelfs het bestek was puur goud. Maar ja dit was natuurlijk het huis van Jack Spiro. Ze was er niet erg trots op om de dochter van een dief te zijn. Ze was er van overtuigd dat haar vader zijn geld helemaal eerlijk binnenhaalde. Maar aan de andere kant was het wel haar vader die ontzettend veel macht had. En dat was iets dat je niet kon kopen. Diedra liep door naar haar tafel. En ze had het kunnen weten zat ze naast Draco. Zijn moeder was inmiddels ook al aangekomen. Ze ging maar braaf naast Draco zitten en dacht aan wat Amber had gezegd.

"Diedra, wat zie er prachtig uit! Draco met zo'n meid mag je thuiskomen hoor jongen."

"ja ik heb een mooie dochter" lachte haar vader tegen Narcissa. "ze lijkt op haar moeder. Die was ook zo ontzettend mooi."

Nu vond Diedra het wel genoeg. Tijd om wat anders aan te kaarten. Want ze hield er niet van om andere mensen over haar moeder te horen praten. Want als ze over haar praatten was het zo gemaakt.

"wat een gedoe he, met Butler en de elfen?'" begon ze dus maar.

"zeker weten , ach die arme elf schijnt helemaal van slag te zijn. Ik las in de ochtendprofeet dat Butler haar helemaal heeft toegetakeld. En mijn man dan? Hij gelooft in de onschuld van die man. Maar als je het mij vraagt is hij zo schuldig als maar kan. Ik bedoel , die elf zou het toch niet verzinnen? En hoe kan een 12-jarige jongen zo'n groot misdrijf hebben begaan.?"

John die net binnen was komen lopen reageerde op deze uitspraak van Narcissa en was kwaad. "sorry maar Butler zou daartoe nooit in staat zijn. Ik ken hem van de Academie en was de meest loyale die er was. Neem een voorbeeld aan dat visrestaurant. Hij was bijna omgekomen voor zijn meester."

"ja maar ja"mompelde Narcissa die niets meer durfde te zeggen.

Verder werd er alleen maar rustig gegeten. Af en toe werd er wat gezegd door 1 van de volwassenen en Amber kwam af en toe om te kijken hoe het ging met het plan. Maar Diedra was er nog niet mee begonnen. Ze wachtte rustig haar kans af. En die kans werd haar zo in d'r schoot geworpen. Want Draco zette de eerste stap.

"ik ben het met John eens. Ik denk ook niet dat hij zoiets zou doen. Volgens mij is hij daar veel te trouw voor. Het zou me niks verbazen als JEWEETWEL er mee te maken heeft."

"ik weet het niet. Ik denk ook niet dat Butler dat heeft gedaan , maar om meteen JEWEETWEL erbij te halen , lijkt me wat te ver gezocht. Ik denk dat we maar eens met Holly moeten praten. Wedden dat zij ons wel helpt?."

"ik wed niet Diedra. Daar is mijn geld te kostbaar voor. We zijn ook heel rijk maar jullie kunnen zowat met geld strooien. Maar wat dat praten betreft , ik denk dat ik wel weet hoe we dat moeten regelen. Mijn vader."

"tuurlijk je vader. ( alsof ze niet aan hem had gedacht.) hij kan ons vast helpen."

"hij KAN ons helpen. Maar zou hij dat ook doen? Dat betwijfel ik namelijk. Ik denk niet dat hij zou willen dat wij ons er mee gaan bemoeien"

"dus hebben we niks om ons aan vast te houden."zei Diedra teleurgesteld.

"dat is niet helemaal waar. We kunnen ons niet vasthouden aan de hulp van mijn vader. Maar wel aan de hulp van technologie. Ik kan namelijk zo zijn kantoor in."

"je weet waarschijnlijk dat het dit volgende moeilijk uit me strot te krijgen is , maar je bent top."

"hmmppf zal wel. Het kan me niks schelen wat jij vind. Jij bent het maar. En deze samenwerking betekent verder niets. Want jij bent gewoon nog steeds jij, en die moet ik niet. En jij moet mij ook niet dus doe niet zo schijnheilig."zei Draco die de arrogantie in zichzelf had hervonden.

Maar Diedra had niet geluisterd. Ze was nu een stap dichter bij de lekkere man.


	6. love is in the train

Op het perron 9 ¾ was het een drukte van jewelste. Overal waren mensen die naar hun kinderen zwaaiden en hielpen met hun koffers. Ook mevrouw Wemel was aanwezig. Ze schreeuwde naar Ron die weer eens zijn rat was vergeten. Diedra had zich in de auto dood geërgerd aan Draco , die weer heel stoer moest doen over het feit dat hij John had verslagen en over zijn vader die nu de minister was. Nu stond ze op het perron met haar spullen. In haar haast rende ze tegen Harry op die vervolgens alles uit zijn handen liet vallen.

"kijk uit , slome del." Schreeuwde Harry boos!

"dat Loena je niet moet kan ik ook niets aan doen hoor. Maar goed omdat ik net iets minder triest ben dan jij zal ik je wel helpen. Aangezien je kippenpootjes niet in staat zijn je boeken te dragen."

En dus ging Diedra hem maar braaf helpen. Ze raapte allerlei boeken en pennen op. Ze keek Harry niet aan tot ze per ongeluk met haar hand over zijn arm streek. Hierdoor kwam zijn gewaad iets omhoog. Hoog genoeg voor Diedra om te zien wat er op zijn arm zat. Harry zag dat ze er naar keek en griste alles uit haar handen en rende als een pijl uit een boog weg.

Vreemd dacht Diedra. Ik zal het me wel verbeeld hebben. Ze pakt haar eigen spullen en ging in een slakkentempo naar de trein. Toen ze de trein inliep kwam haar beste vriendin Kel naar haar toe. Ook zij was een Butler fan maar lang niet zo erg als Diedra was. Kel heette eigenlijk Kelansadria wat elfs scheen te zijn voor pure schoonheid. Maar zij had een hekel aan die naam en daarom noemde ze zichzelf maar Kel. Diedra liep verder met Kel in haar kielzog. Kel praatte 5 kwartier in een uur terwijl Diedra niet eens luisterde. Ze sjokte naar de coupé waar ze altijd zaten met nog een paar vrienden. Kel ging op schoot zitten bij haar vriend. Ook op hem was Diedra wel redelijk gesteld. ( als gewone vriend natuurlijk) Hij heette Trunks en ze kende hem al heel lang. Ook hij speelde Zwerkbal maar dan als wachter. Eigenlijk was hij het perfecte beeld voor elke jongen op school. En de droomprins van vele meisjes. Behalve van Diedra dan natuurlijk.

"hey Dj, alles kits met jou? Zeker in beetje verward met dat gedoe met idool he?" zei Trunks.

"ja ik kan het niet geloven. En dat ga ik ook niet doen . want er zit ergens een addertje onder het gras."

"dat zou me niks verbazen nee, al lijkt het me geen slechte reden om zoiets te doen." Antwoordde Trunks. "niet dat ik denk dat hij dat gedaan heeft hoor." Zei hij na een boze blik van Diedra en Kel.

Toen gingen de deuren van de coupé open. Draco stond daar . hij keek even rond en wenkte Diedra om te komen. Diedra stond op en volgde hem. "hey Dj pas op dat hij geen zin in je heeft als je snapt wat ik bedoel"

Maar ze negeerde Trunks die inmiddels alweer helemaal in beslag was genomen door Kel en liep met Draco mee naar achteren. De laatste coupé was altijd leeg.( afgezien van de stelletjes die daar wel eens waren) het was daar ook donkerder dan in andere coupes. Hij ging haar voor naar binnen.

"waarom zijn we hier Draco? Wat is er ?"

Draco antwoordde niet. hij sloot de deur en draaide zich langzaam om. Hij had de deur op slot gedaan. Maar 1 hand hield hij strak achter zijn rug.

"ik weet iets van je wat niet iedereen weet. Ik heb ook iets van je waardoor ik het weet"

Hij liep naar Diedra toe en pakte haar vast. Niet op de gemene ruwe manier, nee op een lieve zachte manier.

"ik heb het met je te doen meid. Allereerst wil ik je mijn excuus aanbieden. Ik had niet mogen lezen."

Hij reikte zijn hand uit en gaf haar haar dagboek terug. Ze pakte het vluchtig aan en ze voelde zich raar. Heel raar.

"dat boek van jou. Ik vind het prachtig. Ze zijn steengoed."ging Draco verder. "vooral die over die woedende ogen. Misschien moet ik dit maar niet vragen maar gaat het over je moeder?"

"hoe weet je dat?" stamelde Diedra.

"en het spijt me over wat ik heb gezegd over die test . het was heel wreed. Maar ik wist me geen houding te geven. Tegen jou en tegen mijn vrienden. Ik koos voor mijn vrienden en nam mijn arrogante houding aan. Maar eigenlijk wilde ik dit zeggen. Ik hou van je . ik ben verliefd op je."

Diedra stond daar als versteend. Ze was ook op hem geweest. Misschien nog. Maar ze hield ook van butler. Hoewel ze hem nog nooit had gesproken of ontmoet.

"ik. Ik, ik., ik, ik," stamelde ze hopeloos.

"ik weet dat je me niet moet. Jij bent op Butler en daarom wil hem helpen. Ik ben op jou en wil je daarom ook helpen. Maar ik vond dat je het moest weten."

"is dit waarom je me haalde ? of is er meer?"vroeg Diedra.

"er is meer. Ik denk dat ik net die Artemis in de trein zag zitten. En er viel me iets op aan Harry. Ik dacht dat ik…………"

"dat ik het op zijn arm zag."maakte Diedra zijn zin af "ik ook en ik dacht dat het schijn was, maar dus toch. Vreemd , dit moet je vader weten , schat….."

"sorry maar wat zei je? Zei je : je vader moet dit weten , schat?"vroeg Draco verbaasd

"shit , nu kom ik er niet meer onderuit. Ja ik zei het. Ik was ook verliefd op jou. Maar toen over die test. Toen was het over. Maar net , ik voelde het weer zoals ik dat vorig jaar voelde."

"maar je houdt ook van Butler."

"ja heel veel. Maar dat zit er heus niet in dat ik ooit wat met hem krijg. En dat weet ik. Dus Draco ikkkee….."

Maar Draco wachtte de zin niet af. Hij sloeg zijn arm om haar heen en zoende haar. Voor Diedra was dit een warrig toch wel fijn moment uit haar leven. E had het heet en tegelijk ook vreselijk koud. Toen Draco haar losliet lachte hij naar haar. Maar toen begon de hele trein te schudden en werd er luid gegild.


End file.
